Glaive, what this time!
by MissDiRed
Summary: Glaive was Henir's Time and Space guardian, yes. But above all, Glaive was a troll.
1. Intro

Glaive was Glaive, unpredictable keeper of Henir's Time and Space. But Glaive was also bored… So he just decided to mess with time and space some more than usual.

Which resulted in, more or less, crossover.

**I support theory about Helen being a demon (with actual knowledge that she isn't).**

So, yeah. Me and my boyfriend like both Nanatsu no Taizai and Elsword. NA Elsowrd GM's like Elsword and NnT too. My boyfriend have good contact with them. So they had a talk, about crossover between NnT and Elsword. And they came to very interesting conclusion.

This conclusion is, Elsword main team power level in 1:1 scale. And it presents itself at least interesting. Pretty high, actually. I'm not going to share the secret right now, but few stories should put some light on it.

You may guess, you may bet. Let's see who'll be closest to real answer. (I bet it'll still be surprise – we're taking account of their power levels in Lanox, so at their current strongest.)


	2. First Encounter - Raven, Eve, Galan

Story info:

Characters: Raven, Eve, Galan

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: None, I guess.

* * *

The fight was going hopelessly, Elizabeth concluded, closed in Perfect Cube. Sins were already unable of further fight, and Galan was still untouched. This crazy, tall, thin armor with ridiculous power level of 26,000 that was just very little, or so he said. But it was already too much for the Sins that weren't even able to lay their hands on him, yet alone doing any damage. To the monster that wiped half of Camelot with single motion of his hand. Of that ridiculously strong demon that actually might've been one of weakest opponents they were to face – assuming they would survive, of course – in following days.

Or so Elizabeth though. Until sky tore in dark blue, that was, dropping two human-shaped figures from above that hit the ground soundly.

Everything and everyone stopped, looking at the two figures that slowly stood up – man, tall with short, spiky, black hair with some white highlights and weird arm and a girl, slim and majestic, with long, silky-white hair. Man looked around a bit disoriented while girl just stood there, emotionlessly, scanning her nearest area. She reminded Elizabeth of Gowther, although there was something more to her. Much more, that Elizabeth couldn't name.

"The fuck did Glave do again?" man suddenly spoke, scratching back of his neck with his normal hand, showing just complete and utter irritation.

"Somewhere not Elrios, I assume" girl spoke, her voice calm, unnaturally emotionless. "My scans don't sense and demon aura within thousands of miles. He either threw us somewhere far from Elrios, or…"

"Or to some other dimension, because it's Glaive so fuck logic?"

"Yes. Could you please hold your tongue, Raven?" girl requested.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really care, Eve" Raven shrugged, just sitting down.

"Oh?" Galan spoke of all sudden, but the two just spared one single glance on him, before completely losing interest of him. "You say you sense no demons atound. What will you then say about that!"

Elizabeth wanted to scream for those strangers to run, but she knew it was too late. In split of second, they would be dead, no more, like they never existed in first place. So Elizabeth closes her eyes. Buy she hears loud clank and something pierces earth just beside perfect cube she's in.

Girl's eyes snapped open, as she turned her head to notice, to her utmost surprise, that Galan's spear, or at least it's half, stands in the ground. Then, she turned her head to the battlefield, and almost screamed. That man, Raven, just stood there, like nothing happened, with his strange hand raised up, holding remnants of Galan's spear, completely ignoring shocked demon as he peeked through Eve's arm, as girl did something Elizabeth couldn't name. There were glowing, blue pictures flowing before her, and she touched them, so they changed.

"Wh… What? How…? How can you defeat someone such as myself?" Galan chocked out.

"Hey, Elizabeth" Hawk spoke suddenly. "This is just ridiculous."

"What is ridiculous?" Elizabeth asked, but she didn't exactly heard the answer, as Galan's shriek deafened her. Because demon decided to try fight them with bare hands, and that girl, Eve, released countless little lighting orbs at him. If she heard well, Eve called it 'Thousand Star'.

But Galan… He just ran, his armor falling off him, fear that even Elizabeth could sense.

"Woah, they're strong!" Arthur yelled suddenly from his cube.

"I'm sorry, but can I know just who you are?" Merlin asked the two, approaching them.

"I'm Eve, he's Raven. We won't be here for long, I promise" Eve answered, and then sky tore again, this time in purple.

"What the fuck do you want from me, robo-girl?" came a hiss from tall, white-haired man in purple-black armor-like suit.

"Just take us back home, Add. No fuss needed" girl answered.

"Oh whatever. When will Glaive's stupid ideas end, I wonder" Add growled.

"Just think about it, kid. He's one keeper of Time and Space. He must be so bored" Raven shrugged.

"Maybe, but throwing us just like that somewhere we don't know was not nice" Eve summed, floating through purple portal. Raven sighed, and followed shortly.

Elizabeth had a feeling that this was certainly not going to be last time she sees someone falling through gap in the sky.


	3. The Lazy Glaive

Arrow-chan3 – they really are OP. You know their power level in Lanox is counted in millions? Poor Knights.

Add – threaten me more and you'll never get what you want.

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Seven Deadly Sins, Holy Knights, Hendrickson, Elparty, Glaive, Demons

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: Cheesy, senseless shit. As always.

* * *

The day was pretty. Sun warmed the ground, grass was green, birds sang… Hendrickson in Gray Demon form rampaged through Liones and no force could stop him thus far. No matter what attack Knights used, no matter how much they tried, they could barely reach him, and that was far, very far from enough. Each end every of the knights thought that their situation was hopeless, even with Seven Deadly Sins on their side. It was the truth, of course. Sort of.

Until suddenly sky cracked and tore open, the hole appearing out of thin air and in it, that is. And until real demons didn't start pouring from the crack. That was when real hopelessness started. Those demons weren't anything special by looks, really. Just average, human sized shadowy figures, kind-of grotesque mixture between a toad and a dog. They didn't even look that powerful. But then, they attacked. And hell started.

And, to make situation even 'better', they weren't all that bad. Because soon, behind them appeared two almost human forms – boy and a girl, both with horns, black and blue. One swift, messy and not serious at all, movement of girl's hand sent half of the knights flying.

"You see, brother" she spoke. "I told you, beings in this world are extremely weak."

And then, suddenly, she was before Elizabeth, her hand raised before anyone else could react.

"Crushing the weak is privilege of the strong" boy answered, and girl's hand moved down, action of which aim was to erase Elizabeth's being from existence.

But then, suddenly, the hand stopped. Or, more like it, the hand was stopped – by another hand, black and red, but this time it wasn't armed glove, like hers. The one with the hand was a man, with short, black hair with some white strands. He looked bored.

"Your brother says well" the man spoke, and then smirked, his inhuman arm crushing girl's wrist, ripping a painful scream out of her throat. Her brother rushed to her, but then, suddenly, an arrow whistled next to his ear, and he felt stinging pain on his cheek. "Strong crush weak."

And, just like that, he threw away the demon girl as if she was just a ragdoll.

Elizabeth gasped, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and only then noticed that, during the whole 'performance', she ceased breathing. He looked to the side, only to meet heterochromic, golden-red, worried gaze.

"Are you okay?" owner of those eyes asked with concern. "You should retreat with rest of your friends. Here, let me help you." The one with weird eyes turned out to be a girl in a clothes Elizabeth never seen before, and a spear attached to her back on a leather strap.

"Ara, keep an eye on those people. We'll deal with the demons" new voice interrupted, and it's owner, tall woman with green hair and pointy ears, like those of a fairies, carrying a bow casually in her hand, passed next to Hendrickson, paying absolutely no mind to dumbfounded man. Girl called Ara (only now Elizabeth noticed that she had few white strands on her dark brown hair) only nodded, and tugged Elizabeth's hand in the direction where knights and the sins were. "Raven, where's Elsword?" green-haired woman asked, and man with the strange arm, Raven, pointed to the front, where demons crowded and someone from the center of the crowd sent the flying left and right.

"Where the hell is Glaive, though?" Raven growled, slowly walking towards the demons. "It's his job to keep demons from invading other realms, not ours. And I was just about to take bath, goddamnit!" Green-haired woman only giggled at the statement, and the demons shoot up, blown up with the force of flames bursting from the ground, and then red-haired boy was charging the twin, humanoid demons with two swords in his hands and wild roar escaping his throat.

"He seems to be having fun" Ara stated with a gentle smile, and the knights near her could only gape in complete and utter shock. "Too bad, we wanted to have fun, too" she sighed, and her golden eye seemed to glow red upon saying 'we'. Whatever was in there behind the red, arched for battle. But she remained before knights, just as she was asked to. The knights, dumbfounded, didn't react to the whole scene happening before them.

"Do you mind explaining, what on Earth is happening?" Glithunder asked suddenly, and Ara sighed.

"Demons have ability to travel through space. Usually, there's that one guy, Glaive, who keeps them from overflowing other realms, but he's nowhere to be seen today of all days" she explained. "He usually keeps demons at bay, but it seems like he took day off today. And since we were close by, we're handling this."

"Demons…" Hendrickson suddenly spoke. "Those are demons?"

"From the data I've gathered, yes. They're quite high in ranking, although there surely are still more powerful units above them" everyone jerked a bit, as emotionless voice cut in. "I believe Lu was once one of their rank."

The girl's hair was long and white, and her eyes showed no emotion.

"Speaking of which, Eve, where is Lu?" Ara asked. Eve only pointed forwards where little girl was currently crushing some demons with giant, metal gloves. Oddly enough, she looked pretty demon herself, with big blue horns and long tail. "You're not going to fight?" Ara asked again, and Eve shook her head. They were doing good enough without her, so there was no need to interfere.

In the meantime, Raven and Rena were talking their fighting the twin demons, as Elsword and Lu, with Ciel of course, kept lesser demons at bay. It was really something to look at, as they went head on with demons. Lesser ones stood no chance, and their only advantage was their number, but the twins were actually able to keep Rena and Raven busy for as long, as they managed to stand. Demon girl, aside from attacks, was also throwing many insults, mainly at Raven, as, visibly, she couldn't use her right hand he crushed. Her brother had hard time with Rena's arrows, too.

"You will never defeat us like that!" girl shrieked eventually. Rena looked at Raven, and Raven glanced back. Then, they both smiled, and the smiles weren't nice.

"Artillery Strike!" someone shouted above them, and soon the twins were showered with rain of missiles, unable to even dodge. "Sorry for the wait!" a voice called, and it was hard to determine whether it was feminine or that of a young boy.

"Nah, 's okay, Chung. Told you we can hold them long enough" Raven said, waving his human hand. The one who jumped before them was a young boy with short, spiky, blonde hair (and long ponytail behind him). "Is Elsword okay? I mean, he doesn't…"

Just as Raven was saying that, another tear appeared in the sky. Right behind said, red-haired boy – and a hand came out of it first, slashing his back and sending him flying before anyone could really react properly. The form that then exited the tear was pretty well known to the party – Demon General Scar.

They were just about to react, but then something red flashed, and caught Elsword before he hit the ground. And they all suddenly felt very condensed rage and hate, all directed towards Scar, who stopped, surprised.

"Oh no you didn't" someone growled, and then there she was, walking, with Elsword in her arms. She had red hair, just like him, but her eyes were lifeless and somewhat demonic. Ara immediately jumped to her side, gently taking Elsword from the woman and smiled warmly at her. She paid no mind, though, immediately grabbing her scissor-like claymore, and charged.

"Fate Smash!" she yelled, and Scar roared in pain as red and black, very negative, energy surrounded him, biting into his flesh and tearing it apart.

"Curse you, Elesis!" he roared, backpedalling through the portal. "Curse you all, Adventurers!"

Demons, or what was left of them, followed him immediately, and Elesis was already by Elsword's side, worry overtaking nothing in her inhuman eyes.

"He'll be fine" Eve said, floating in the air. "He survived Aisha throwing him down from Altera, he'll survive the scratch."

"I'm sorry…" Elizabeth asked, carefully walking over to them. "But who exactly are you?"

"No one in particular! We're just simple adventurers!" Ara answered cheerfully.

"You seem quite strong" Meliodas mused. "You're from different world, or what?"

"Land we live in is called Elrios, and is currently in crisis" Elesis answered, standing up. "It's being over-flown by demons, and we're trying to stop them."

"Hey!" a girl with white hair and blue horns huffed. "Not all demons are bad!"

"You're the only exception we've meet so far, Lu" Eve answered calmly.

Before any of them could speak more, another tear appeared in the sky, but instead of demons, two men came out. One was in black coat and with metal mask on, the other had dark purple armor on.

"And I've been wondering where the hell did Add go to" Raven huffed. "Of course, hanging out with Glaive when we do the work!"

"Don't be so loud!" third person to come out of the tear was short girl with purple hair, swinging her scepter furiously. "You're annoying!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ban asked, tilting his head. "Because I don't even know anymore."

"The guy in mask is Glaive" Elesis said, bored. "It's his job to keep demons from spreading. Instead, he's been lazing off with Add and Aisha, our teammates."

"It's not my fault I have some power over time and space, too, okay?!" Add and Aisha yelled both in the same time.

"I'm really sorry for them!" Ara whined, bowing down. "I hope we didn't cause all that much trouble to you!"

"You kinda saved us, you know…" Meliodas answered. "So, if those demons would ever come back, you'll come, too?"

"Most likely" she answered with a small smile. "Glaive is too lazy to do shit anyway" she then added in a different voice.

"Ara, we have to go" Rena called. "We helped here, but it didn't make Lanox and better. We still have priestesses to save!"

"Oh, okay!" Ara smiled, and then bowed before knights again. "For your own safety, and even if it's a bit sad, I hope we won't have to come here again. You're welcome to visit us, though!"

"ARA!"

"Coming!"


	4. Tournament: Team Up

Glaive is bored, and this is part one of I-don't-fucking-know-how-many-will-be-there. Yo.

This i a parody/comedy shet, so enjoy and laugh!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, young and old!" a voice called out of nowhere. "Humans, demons, elves, and whatever else you are that I honestly couldn't care less about. Whatever, really. Name's Glaive, and I got you all here because I'm bored nearly to death and I want you to partake in this little tournament of mine to entertain me a bit."

"Glaive, you asstard!" someone called from the crowd of quite colorful personas; a boy with spiky red hair and a giant sword in hand.

"Dude, you can't keep just teleporting us in the middle of a boss fight because you're bored" another person said, this time a man with black hair and inhuman hand, who looked quite bored and slightly annoyed.

"Raven's right" woman with yellowish-green hair and long ears agreed. "It's problematic."

"Oh shut up, Rena, I'm bored" Glaive said, rolling on a floating, translucent platform. "And there's nice prize to the one that wins this shit, too. Otherwise you'd eat me, ElDerps, you have two people with powers to bend Time and Space."

"I'm a bit lost, but what the hell is going on here?" another man asked. He was tall, with blue, spiky hair and clad in red leather.

"Beats me" answered short, blonde boy. "But I kinda like it?"

With a sigh, Glaive teleported onto the ground, standing tall and gathering attention of nearly everyone crowded in small town of Ruben.

"The thing is" he started "that I'm bored. Like, very, very bored. Keeping time and space from fucking up is important task, sure, but do you have an idea how boring it is? Of course you don't, you aren't me, you weren't doing it for last several centuries. Or millennia. I really lost count."

"Then why won't you just quit, shitface?" he was answered by a boy clad in strange, purple and black armor, sitting casually on six floating discs.

"I'd quit if I could, Add, I really would" Glaive shrugged, and returned his attention to the crowd. "I want you to entertain me, and for that, I've prepared a little game for you. Can get dangerous, though, so be warned."

"What, you're going to throw an army of Alterasia Type-H's on us?" Raven snorted.

"…maybe."

"You better don't."

"Nevertheless, I've prepared a little game for you! It's nothing hard, just a simple RPG of a sort. Just, real life. I'll sort you in pairs, total random, but from different continuums, as you surely noticed fresh faces. So nobody you know, to make it more interesting" Glaive shrugged, making a screen appear before him. "I'll have twelve teams for the sake of convenience, and the game will have two tasks. First; to pass a dungeon. Second is combat ladder."

"Combat ladder?" boy with pink hair and glasses asked.

"It's that sort of thing when you're matched with one another and winners of one fight duel winners of another fight until there's just one winner" Add shrugged. "Simple. But."

"But of course, what you're interested in the most is prize. Oh well. I, Glaive, keeper of Henir's Time and Space Continuum, hereby declare myself to grant winner any wish they wish. Well, not exactly any, but you get me. I'm OP time and space bender, I can do a lot."

"You can fuck up everything" Raven rolled his eyes.

"Of course, there will be winner in each of two worlds, hence mixed pairs. I don't really bother in making two teammates to go against each other in the epic final fight, but as of now; I'll decide who'll go. I can pick whoever, so sit tight! And yes, Lu and Ciel, I count you as one. You're pretty useless when alone."

"Hey!" little girl with puffy white hair yelled. "We aren't useless alone!"

"Don't bother" tall man with dark blue hair answered. "It's just Glaive."

"Who's that guy and what's happening?" boy with messy blonde hair asked. "I really don't get the idea."

"Me neither" man with blue hair shrugged. "But as long as it's fun…"

"Yeah. I guess so."

**~(x)~**

"Because I couldn't make twelve people out of ElDerps, because I didn't want to split Lu and Ciel, I decided to invite someone else into the fun, for shits and giggles, basically. I trust you do know Ran."

"Oh shit, not that guy again!" boy with red hair yelled. "We had so much trouble with him last time!"

"Be quiet, Elboy!" Glaive yelled in overly dramatical tone. "For now I shall announce the pairs! Welcome your new teammate warmly, you'll need teamwork on dungeon run! Also, I've assigned you totally randomly and didn't take your abilities into account, so have fun!"

"Whatever" Raven sighed. "Just get over with it."

"Geez, don't be so angry, dude. But well, whoever I name step forward and to your pair!" Glaive's voice suddenly became unbearably loud."Our first pair consists of Elsword Sieghard, the Lord Knight and biggest Derp ElDerps have, also their leader of a sort and Arthur Pendragon, young king of Camelot! You're the same age and both idiots. I think you'll get along well."

Boy with spiky red hair and a great sword stepped forward; so did boy with quite messy, golden hair, clad in golden armor. Elsword waved, with wide, quite idiotic smile, and Arthur waved back.

"Second pair are the Dimensional witch, Aisha, and the Guardian Saint, Elaine! Aisha, you could learn a lot about being nice from that teamwork, you know."

Aisha, girl with two purple ponytails, just huffed, angry, walking towards her spot. Elaine floated behind her, visibly uncertain on how to start a conversation.

"Third pair is our Grand Archer, Rena, and Fairy King, Harlequin, Grizzly Sin of Sloth! I don't think he's older than you, though, Rena, even if he's well above one thousand!"

Rena, elf with yellowish-green hair shot Glaive a glance that silenced him for brief moment, only for him to break into hysteric cackle seconds later. Harlequin seemed very confuse by the fact.

"Fourth pair are Raven, our local Blade Master who miraculously somehow hadn't gone on rampage with all those idiots around yet, and Great Holy Knight Hendrickson who doesn't have as steel will as his teammate! Keep an eye on him there, Rav, we don't need dead bodies."

Raven looked as if he didn't care the absolute slightest, not even bothering to walk fast, or look intimidating. Hendrickson, on the other hand, went completely red upon hearing the remark.

"Fifth pair comes with our most overpowered ElDerp, Eve with Battle Seraph code, and Gowther, Goat Sin of Lust, the most awkward person ever! You both hardly feel anything, so I think you don't have to really get along that much, do you? Just, Eve, go easy on them, please."

Neither Eve, white haired, doll-like girl nor Gowther, pink-haired guy in glasses, reacted in any way for the tease.

"Sixth pair will be the Iron Maiden… ahem, Iron Paladin, Chung Seiker, prince of Hamel and giantess Diane, Serpent Sin of Envy, just because Chung isn't easily squished. Can't say the same about being mistaken for a girl, though."

Chung really looked like a girl, with his delicate frame even under all the armor, long, blonde hair and childish face shape. Diane, the giantess, instantly scooped him up and started swooning over just how cute he is, much to boy's embarrassment.

"Seventh pair is the nicest, I guess? They both at least have boobs. Ara, the Asura that managed to somehow befriend a Demon God Eun and Elizabeth, Princess of Lioness! Woah, we have lot of royalty here."

Ara didn't really make great first impression, tripping on her won leg and face-planting the ground; and surely didn't make an impression of someone with aid of a Demon God. Elizabeth, however, made impression of a kind soul, nearly instantly helping Ara out. And almost tripping herself.

"Let's forget that little piece… Eighth pair; Elesis Sieghart, second most psychopathic ElDerp right after Add and Meliodas, Dragon Sin of Wrath and leader of his own party; SinDerps!"

Elesis looked just like female version of Elsword, just with straight hair and dead eyes, showing even less motivation than Raven did. Meliodas, however, short blonde boy, seemed to be oddly okay with the fact.

"Ninth is the fun duo; Add, Diabloic Troller, erm, I mean, Esper, who just loves making my life harder, and Ban, Fox Sin of Greed!"

Add flashed his canines in wide smile, and Ban did just the same thing.

"Tenth pair… Trio? I dunno, they're weird, but here you have it; former demon lord, Noblesse Luciela and her Royal Guard, Ciel along with Gilthunder, about who I don't have any smart remark. Can't split the two, because as I said, they're pretty useless alone."

Lu just floated, hissing at Glaive, and Ciel followed with quite sour face. However Gilthunder felt about being teamed with two demons, he didn't show it.

"For our eleventh pair; Crimson Rose, the newest ElDerp, and Dolor of the Ten Commandants, because I felt like adding one more giant to the party. And some demon spice is always good!"

Rose walked towards her position with a smug smirk, and then jumped up onto Dolor's shoulder so swiftly, that she visibly surprised and scared him a little, making other ElDerps snort and giggle.

"Last but not least, perhaps most anticipated, perhaps most feared, perhaps most annoying pair of all; Demon General Ran who once captured Hamel and threw its guardian to his knees, and Boar Sin of Gluttony, Merlin, who has boobs for no reason! Sorry, I'm just used to the fact that in each and every other reality Merlin is a dude, can't really get over that."

Merlin, tall, quite beautiful woman was visibly amused by the statement. Ran, white-haired demon tried to look stern, but his frantic avoiding of Ara's gaze made him look funny instead.

"So now, as we have out teams settled, we can start the fun!" Glaive said, proud of his own 'genius' perhaps. "You'll have to go through a dungeon; it's random, since its Henir, so even I don't know what you'll find there. All the enemies should be on the same level though."

"Why do the run if we will fight later anyway?" Elesis asked suddenly, startling few people around her.

"For shits and giggles" Glaive answered seriously. "As I said, I'm bored. I need entertainment."

"Fuck you, too" Add hissed.

"See you on the finish line!"

And, just like that, earth beneath their feet just ceased to exist.


End file.
